


Human or God

by FresaConCrema



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Character Study, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Relationship Study, erefloch, fleren
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-15 01:16:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29676180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FresaConCrema/pseuds/FresaConCrema
Summary: "Even if his body heals itself, even if he carries thousands of lives in his hands, Eren is a human."
Relationships: Eren Yeager/Floch Forster, Floch Forster/Eren Yeager
Comments: 7
Kudos: 76





	Human or God

Humans are weak, they have no power, their existence is only ephemeral, fleeting. They leave no mark on this world, they do not change the course of history.

Floch knows that, he understood it since he was a child and accepts it: he was a simple human being, he was nothing extraordinary in this world. He wouldn't stand out among the thousands of people on the walls but, he must say, he preferred it that way, he didn't want to be a hero or earn people's respect and admiration. But, humans are also ambitious and when he was given the opportunity to do something, to make a mark, Floch did it without hesitation.

But you can't always be a hero.  
In this cruel world no one can be just a hero.  
Some die without honor, on their first mission, with no name on a tombstone, no flowers and their body being smashed by a rock.

Floch was just lucky.

He was not a commander like Erwin or the strongest soldier of mankind like Levi, nor was he even in the top ten of his class.

But he had been saved, he was still alive when so many others had perished. However, that didn't mean he was special.

Floch believed that his existence would be forgotten, after all, for the troops he was nothing more than cannon fodder, one more soldier among many: no matter the medals or the honors, in battle he would be disposable. Even so, this time he would not accept that without a fight.

Even if the pain and nightmares about his death were unbearable he refused to be just another human.

However, he was not willing to give up his humanity just to have glory, he wondered if there was a human willing to give up everything just to make a change?

But, yes, there was.

"Let's destroy the world"

Those were Eren Yeager's words, with that he had stopped Floch in a hallway.

And Floch believed that Eren would be that devil, that savior. The one who would end millions of lives without a whimper, the one who would have the strength to lead Eldia to victory, who would be willing to do anything, but Eren is not a devil, much less a demon. It doesn't matter if he has the strength of a god in his hands, he is still so human that Floch is afraid he will break.

Because even if his body regenerates, even if his will is strong, even if he is willing to give everything, Floch fears for him, because he feels the blood falling on his hands and the damaged flesh rubbing against his own. Because Eren looks as fragile as possible. He cries and feels everything even more than the decent humans he knows, despite that, he knows that the others see a danger in him, they believe that Eren has changed, that he has become a monster, Floch knows this is not so.

Floch knows, he knows, that there is much more beneath that cold expression, there is life beneath those dead eyes. He has seen him cry from one moment to the next, he has comforted him when nightmares invade his dreams and the darkness of the night stalks him. He has been as close to Eren as no other.

He has kissed her soft lips when he doesn't know how else to comfort him and has bitten her skin when he feels exhausted.

They have been together in their lowest moments, when no one sees them, when no one seems to understand. Because Eren carries the weight of hundreds of lives on him and doesn't want anyone to help him, yet Floch is there. He is there to help him, because Eren can't do everything alone.

_Because he is a human._

He is a human, a real, feeling human. Even if everyone seems to forget it, Floch knows that his devil has much more humanity than those outside the walls.

That the devil, the enemy of humanity, is just another person.

He is not a God, nor a divine creature and Floch does not ask him to be one either; even if the survey corps and the government itself seems to see him more as a weapon than as a fellow man Floch is there. No matter if Eren himself wants to deny his humanity, Floch will be there.

Because he knows Eren and he also knows the hope of humanity and the demon of Paradis. He understands that Eren before the world is a God, a devil. And they always forget that he is also a human.

It is everything but, it is still the same as him, because if it were otherwise, I would not be able to feel the warmth of his body every time he takes his hand, nor would he feel his heartbeat accelerated at night, I would not be able to appreciate his rare smiles, much less entangle your hands in the long hair.

Floch loves the human more than the God.

Floch desires the human more than the devil.

Most importantly, Floch does not want to lose Eren, even if that means that the one who must lose his humanity is him, he will gladly accept it, not to leave a legacy or his name engraved in the history of Eldia, but to protect Eren, because he would give his life for the nicknamed demon of Earth, knowing that behind that is Eren, yes this is that young brown with beautiful green eyes, Floch is willing to give more than his heart.


End file.
